


The Stark family

by SamanthaSoko



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-29 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSoko/pseuds/SamanthaSoko
Summary: Tony, Rhodey and Mary have been friends since MIT. What happens when Mary Parker is pregnant with twins and Tony is the farther?





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle I'm new here.
> 
> This story is set after the events in Iron Man 2.

TONY'S POV

‘’Sir you have an incoming call from Marry Parker-Kenner’’ Jarvis called out.

I emerged from beneath my car banging my head as I slid out. 

‘’ Damn’’ I have not spoken to Mary in months, I wonder why she’s calling me.

‘’Patch her through Jarvis’’.

‘’Okay sir’’ he responded.

‘’Tony are you there’’ Marys voice rang through the lab, she sounded upset. 

‘’Yeah I’m here Mary are you okay’’

Mary took a shaky breath ‘’is it alright if I came to visit, are you free?’’.

I broke into a smile ‘’of course Mary I’ve missed you, I’m free tonight’’. 

‘’Alright, how does 7pm sound?’’ 

‘’that sounds perfect, I’ll see you soon.’’

‘’Jarvis what time is it?’’ 

‘’It’s 3pm sir’’

I had 4 hours before Mary came around and I was excited, I hadn’t seen Mary in 6 months. We met up a couple of weeks after my 21st birthday which was a mess. Me and Rhodey got into a huge fight and destroyed the whole house. It took months of remodelling and pepper yelling at me. 

After the whole hammer drones fight, I owed everyone an apology for not telling them about the whole I’m dying thing. So, I threw a huge I’m sorry dinner for pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Mary.

Honestly, I have missed hanging out with Mary and Rhodey every day like we did when we were at MIT. After graduation Rhodey went to the military and Mary went to work for a think tank, I had to take over the company. So, we have all been very busy. Smiling to myself in excitement I slid back beneath the car getting back to work.

After a quick shower I dressed, I walked back to the living room with a tablet in my hand quickly reply to emails. Jarvis called out announcing Marys arrival and I quickly told him to let her in. I walked to the bar to poor a glass of whiskey. 

‘’Do you want a drink Mary I think we could order some food’’. I turned around and standing there at the edge of the room was Mary. Her light brown curls tumbled down her shoulders, hazel eyes shone warmly, a nervous smile spread across her face. I smiled at her taking her in, I noted her belly covered a cream coloured loose t-shirt was round. Mary was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Clarification: Tony, Pepper and Rhodey are all much younger here than in the movies.


	2. I'm going to be a dad?

TONY'S POV

‘’Hey Mary you’re pregnant…’’ I spluttered.

She smiled and laughed ‘’Yes tony I am’’ I took a sip of my whiskey ‘’is it…is it mine?’’ I asked hesitantly. 

‘’Yeah tony there yours’’ she smiled again the nervousness is back.

‘’There? Like more than one??’’ I exclaimed.

‘’Twins’’ she exclaimed. 

I downed the rest of my drink in one gulp.

Mary laughed at my reaction ‘’yeah you never do anything half way do you tony’’. 

I collapsed onto the couch still in shock. Mary came and sat next to me keeping a little distance between us. 

‘’So, you’re like six months along then?’’ I summarised

‘’yeah’’ Mary muttered

‘’and their mine’’ I may or may not be spiralling at this point

‘’yeah’’ Mary repeated.

‘’okay’’ I concluded taking her hand.

‘’okay’’ Mary repeated once again.

We ordered pizza and talked. Mary agreed to move into the house with me for the remainder of her pregnancy. They agreed to stay just friends, they were always better as friends. Plus, Mary had recently met a guy called Richard at work and me and pepper were… well I’m not sure what we are. 

They agreed to keep the babies a secret from the public telling as few people as possible. I would prepare for a private hospital room.  
We talked and talked until I dragged Mary of to bed where we cuddled and fell asleep.


	3. In secret

TONY'S POV

Mary and I had successfully kept our secret from all our friends and the general media for the past 2 months. Well everyone except Happy because he had been driving Mary to and from work every day up until her maternity leave began last week. 

Logically Tony knew he’d have to tell Pepper and Rhodey soon it was only because of Marys busy schedule that he’d gotten away with for this long. He just didn’t want to hear about how he was only 21 and too young to be starting a family. He didn’t want to hear about how he was immature and self-obsessed and drunk to much or partied too hard. He just wanted to enjoy his moment.

It was a Monday morning when pepper found out Tony and Mary where both in the lab. She was lounging out on the old worn out couch and Tony was whizzing around upgrading his suits his music was blasting loudly and he was muttering away to himself Mary calling out ideas and corrections every now and again. 

Mary slowly got up muttering about needing to pee every thirty seconds and walked through to the bathroom tony had down in his lab. Tony’s music was cut off as pepper stepped into this room, she was carrying a coffee and a tablet. She looked angry. 

‘’Tony you missed another board of directors meeting honestly Tony they haven’t seen you in so long I don’t think they even believe you exist.’’ 

‘’oh, was that today?’’ Peppers glare deepened 

‘’tony you need a new assistant’’ she handed him a tablet it had a few documents to sign and a list of MIT graduates that needed internships. 

‘’Pepper I don’t need or want an assistant’’ I sighed.

‘’This is not a negotiation tony when you made me CEO, I agreed that you wouldn’t have to get an assistant if you and Jarvis could handle your own schedule, but you have missed more than three quarters of all your meetings tony’’ Pepper cried out.

‘’Pep I have been productive though, you can give me that those phones, that tablet I submitted they’ve been selling out Pep’’

pepper sighed ‘’I know you have been working hard on R and D but this is your company and some people need to see you okay, please just do this. they're all from MIT’’

‘’but I don’t want some stuck up brat from MIT’’ I protested loudly.

‘’Tony you went to MIT’’ Peppers eye squinted

‘’Yeah and?’’ I smirked at her turning away from her and looking at some monitors

‘’oh, my goodness, the interviews are at stark industries on Thursday, I’ll be there too just to make sure you don’t run off’’ Pepper pointed at tony frowning.

I picked up the coffee Pep brought and took a sip. ‘’is that all Mr stark’’ she said sighing a smile forming on her face

‘that’ll be all….’’ I chirped back smiling back at her.

I never finished the sentence because Mary came strolling out of the bathroom ‘’Do I smell coffee, What the hell Tony you can’t just drink coffee in front of me when I’m not allowed any’’ Mary called out before looking up and seeing Pepper.

Mary froze. Peppers eyes widen taking in a very pregnant Mary. 

‘’Mary you’re here and you're pregnant congratulations’’ Pepper walked around the table and towards Mary and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. 

‘’Why didn’t you tell me you were here, Tony why didn’t you tell me Mary was over’’ Pepper said a frown reforming.

I just stood their faltering ‘’Marys over?’’ it came out more as a question than intended. 

‘’It’s good to see you pepper I’ve missed you’’ Mary smiled warmly.

‘’How long have you been in town’’ Pepper asked.

‘’ I took a new job at a think tank two months ago so…surprise’’ Mary cheered.

Pepper looked between them eyes narrowing slightly ‘’why are you two being suspicious.’’

‘’What Pepper, suspicious? Me? I’m shocked and outraged honestly that you’d insinuate such an preposterous claim, Jarvis am I suspicious?’’ I rambled nervously.

‘’You are very suspicious indeed sir’’ Jarvis said.

Tony looked up exasperated ‘’I made you and yet you side with the enemy’’

‘’Miss Potts is usually right sir’’ rolling his eyes. Tony nervously took a sip of his coffee.

Pepper looked between them again her eyes widening in realisation ‘’Tony’s the farther’’ the words tumbled out of her mouth. 

Tony just sighed he knew pepper would figure it out she was a 25-year-old CEO, a genius in her own right she could put two and two together easily. 

‘’ It was 8 months ago a few weeks after the whole palladium poisoning thing’’ both Pepper and Tony winced.

Marry continued ’'when we all met up for my 23rd birthday after dinner Tony took me to my hotel room and it just happened. We are not dating and there will be no riding of into the metaphorical sunset, we are just two friends raising two kids together. So whatever weird ‘will they’ ‘won’t they’ thing ya’ll got going on’’ Marry pointed at us.

‘’Can continue uninterrupted. Rhodey told me you guys kissed on the roof after the whole Hammer drone situation so don’t worry Pepper, I’m not trying to steal your man or anything, not that he can be stolen.’’ Mary rambled

‘’okay’’ pepper spoke cutting of Marys rambling ‘’wait did you say two kids?’’

‘’Yeah we are having twins’’ tony chirped smiling widely

‘’omg we are going to have three Starks I think the world might actually end’’ pepper muttered

‘’hey!’’ tony called out slightly offended.

‘’I’m happy for you guys and tony you have been surprisingly calm these last few months so maybe this is good for you. Congratulations both of you you’ll make good parents’’  
Pepper hugs Mary and then Tony and he kiss her on the check.

‘’you guys really need to define this relationship’’ Mary mutters lying back down on the couch

‘’shut up Mary’’ Tony laughs.


	4. Rhodys here

Rohdey found out two weeks later just two weeks before Marys due date. 

He was on two weeks leave and decided to give us a surprise visit. He walked into the Malibu house and found Mary and I cuddling on the couch asleep an empty tub of ice cream and two spoons sat between them. Mary had her hand around her belly she was pregnant.

‘’What the hell’’

My eyes fluttered open and darted around the room in panic.

‘’it’s just me, its Rhodey’’ I heard before I called the suit for a fight

‘’Rhodey’’ my speech was slurred.

‘’Rhodey’’ I repeated now wide awake ‘Rhodey bear what are you doing here you’re back’ getting up and hugging Rhodey

‘’yeah I’m on leave for…’ he was interrupted by Mary

‘’Rhodey is that you’’ Mary spoke tiredly rubbing her eyes.

‘’Hi Mary’’ Rhodey smiled

Mary now wide awake yelled ‘’platypus’’ slowly getting up and making her way over to hug Rhodey bumping me out of the way.

‘’hey that’s my nickname, and my Rhodey’’ I called out

‘’so, you're pregnant congratulations Mary…you didn’t go off and get married to that Richard guy while I was away, did you?’’ Rhodey smiled at marry.

‘’nope the babies are mine, we are not hitched, what did you call us Mary?... Oh yeah, we are just two friends raising two babies’’ I told Rhodey bluntly smirking his eyes where wide in shock.

Rhodey burst out laughing ‘’that’s real funny Tony’’

Mary giggled ‘’he’s not joking Rhodey’’

‘’well shit Tony’’ Rhodey looked at me shocked.

After a moment of silence Rhodey smirked ‘’congratulations guys.''


	5. The babies

TONY'S POV

Two weeks later.

‘’Push Mary you got this. Push. Push. Push.’’ I muttered repeatedly for lack of a better thing to do.

‘’IM PUSHING TONY JUST SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DID THIS’’ Mary yelled face scrunched in pain her hair sticking to her damp face.

‘’Me’’ I cried snickering ‘’I distinctively remember a lot of oh yeahs and don’t stops in that room’’ I smirked

‘’SHUT UPPPPPP’’ Mary screamed holding my hand a squeezing tightly.  
\--------------------------------------------  
12 hours later.

Mary lay sleeping on the bed. I sat next to her holding two sleeping bundles in both arms. Two boys Peter Parker Stark and Harley Kenner Stark. 

We decided to use Mary's weird hyphenated last name as two middle names. 

Peter had a dark brown tuft of curly hair and brown eyes he looked more like me and Harley had little light brown curls on his head and hazel eyes he looked more like Mary. They were beautiful.

A knock on the door broke my thoughts. The door opened and Rhodey, Happy and Pepper came in holding balloons and cards and flowers. Setting the items down they all came over to look at the boys.

‘’they are so perfect Tony’’ pepper whispered as I handed over peter, she cradled him gently.

‘’of course, they are’’ I said with a grin

‘’You guys make good babies’’ Rhodey laughed and he picked up Harley.

‘’yeah we do’’ I smirked

‘’Names?’’ Happy asked looking at the babies in awe.

‘’Peter Parker Stark’’ I said gesturing to Peter and ‘’Harley Kenner Stark’’ I said pointing towards Rhodey.


	6. First words

TONY'S POV:

10 months later

After making sure the boys were secure in their play pen, I made in the lab I got to work on some of my safer projects.

After an hour I got bored and went to play with the boys who were throwing around their blocks.

We began to play the boys gigging to each other.

‘’Jarvis put some music on’’

‘’Jar Jar’ Pete said ‘’Jar..vi’’

I looked at him eyes wide I broke into a smile 

‘’good peter well done kid’’

‘’Jar Jar vi Jarvi’’ I laughed picking up both boys and hugging them.

‘’Good job’’

I couldn’t believe it Peters first word. I felt a rush of excitement and pride. Then the horror set in Pete’s first word was Jarvis. Mary was going to kill me.

Jarvis send Mary, Pete’s first words I said smirking.

Hours later Mary came marching to the kitchen where I was feeding Pete and Har.

‘’Tony, What the hell!’’

Tony!’’

‘’Mary how was your day?’’

‘’How was my day? How was my day!? Not only did I miss Pete’s first words, but they weren’t mama. I can’t believe this they are both going to be obsessed with robots like you. I stitched those kids together in my womb dude. Carried them for 9 months, 9 months Tony! Back aching and peeing every 30 seconds and his first words are Jarvis!’’ Mary rambled mournfully.

‘’Jarvis, Jarvis’’ Pete giggled clapping.

‘’Yes, master peter’’

I burst out laughing and Mary grinned at peter.

‘’I’m so proud of you baby, good job’’ she said walking towards him and picking him up.

‘’Good job kid’’ she said bouncing up and down

‘’Now try mama m-a-m-a’’ 

For the next couple of days Mary spent time after time trying to get Pete or Harley to say Mama.

Harley spoke his first words a week later. Mary and I were working on a problem on the white board in his lab. The boys in their play pen.

My marker ran out mid-equation.

‘’Dum-E could you’’

The robot handed him another marker clumsily.

And from the Play pen Harley cried out ‘’Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum-E’’

‘’oh, shit’’ I muttered dropping the marker and turning warily to Mary. 

Mary looked torn between twirling Harley around in a big hug and beating the breaks of me.

‘’Good job Harley’’ I yelled marching over to him and picking him up squeezing him tight ‘’good job kid.’’

Mary came over picking up Harley out of my arms glaring at me.

‘’Good job baby I’m so proud, well done baby’’ Mary cheered.

‘’Now say mama M-A-M-A’’

‘’Dum Dum DUM-E’’ Harley giggled. Dum-E whirled around at the attention.

‘’Jarv Jarv Jarvis’’ Peter giggled laughing.

‘’Yes, master peter’’ Jarvis replied.

Mary let out a huff and I burst out laughing.


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

TONY'S POV:

2 months later

‘’Come on guys blow out your candles’’ Mary said holding Peter on her lap I sat next to her holding Harley and in front of us on a table decorated in red and gold were two large birthday cakes with 1 candle on the top of each.  
The boys tried to blow out the candles but me and Mary blew them out for them secretly.

‘’Good job guys’’ I said

Happy, Pepper, Rhodey and Richard stood around having just finished a spectacular rendition of Happy birthday. Happy held a camera snapping pictures of the boys as they began dipping their fingers in icing ang giggling to each other.  
It was a great day spent playing with the boy’s new toys and eating pizza and cake and all the other junk food Pepper and Mary made him stay away from. 

The boys where exhausted and fell asleep early. Happy and Rhodey had just left. Mary and Richard had gone for a walk on my private beach leaving me and pepper cleaning up in the kitchen. Pepper was wiping down the counter and I was putting the rest of the cake in the fridge. 

‘’Why are you looking at me like that? Jarvis do I have icing on my face?’’ I smirked

‘’you do not sir’’

‘’No, its just…you’re good at this’’ Pepper smiled.

‘’Cleaning up? Yeah, I get by. I Won’t be quitting my day job to persu..’’

Pepper smiled as she interrupted ‘’I meant being a dad, you are a really good dad Tony’’

‘’yes?’’ I grinned 

‘’responsible’’ Pepper continued

‘’who would have thought’’ I smirked.

‘’responsible looks good on you’’ Pepper smiled her eyes twinkling.

‘’yeah?’’ I grinned once again.

‘’Yeah’’ she replied her smile widening

I walked closer to pepper ‘’ I think you’d look good on me’’ I smirked.

‘’Tony’’ she warned.

‘’Pepper’’ I repeated leaning closer to her.

‘’Tony’’ Pepper whispered she sounded flustered. 

‘’Pepper’’ I whispered then I kissed her. Pepper reached up to touch my face and I pulled her closer to me.

We broke apart our foreheads touching.

‘Pepper’ I whispered again my head buried in her neck.

‘Tony’ She gasped catching her breath. I pulled back to look her in the eyes.

‘Are we doing this?’’ I asked sounding breathless.

‘’I guess we are’’ Pepper smirked as she cleared her throat.

Mary came strolling in Richard trailing behind her. ‘’Finally,’’ she yelled as she saw Pepper in my arms.‘’Tony your pining was getting really sad.'' I glared at Mary with a grin whilst Richard and Pepper laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
